When crude oil is received from the wellhead it is mixed with water and the oil and water combination is discharged into a receiving tank for several days. The heavy crude, which is a combination of water and crude oil, passes into what is termed a wash tank. In the wash tank the crude is heated for approximately ten days. During this time various chemicals are added to facilitate the precipitation of the water from the crude in order to reduce the content of water in the crude from approximately 40.degree. to approximately 1.degree.. Thereafter, the crude is shipped to the refineries.
The heating and chemical treatment of crude over this relatively long period is expensive not only from a standpoint of man hours but also from a standpoint of equipment, heat energy and chemicals. Accordingly, a need exists whereby the water in heavy crude may be more quickly, efficiently and inexpensively precipitated therefrom.
Various different forms of liquid separating devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,997, 2,420,687, 3,432,426, 3,970,564 and 4,039,456. However, these separating devices have not been specifically designed to accomplish the separating function of the instant invention and in the manner disclosed hereinafter.